


Rodzinka błyskawiczna

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter), RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Family Don't End in Blood, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Michał i Lucyfer jako dzieci, The Winchester Family, baby!Lucifer, baby!Michael, beta trochę jest a trochę jej nie ma, brak bety, kochamy was, komedia, prezent dla wszystkich, szczęście, Święta 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: W świąteczny poranek, 26 grudnia, na Deana i Sama czekały niespodziewane i niezbyt typowe prezenty. Chuck zapiera się jednak, że jest to najlepszy sposób na to, by okazać im swoją wdzięczność. Czy ma rację?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [Rzan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/gifts), [zxullymaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxullymaxwell/gifts), [Powierniczka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/gifts), [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts), [WinchesterBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/gifts).



> W ten ostatni dzień Świąt, życzymy wszystkim naszym kochanym ludziom, żeby z nami wytrzymywali i dalej dostarczali nam inspiracji. Dużo zdrowia, szczęścia, radości i czasu. Humoru, fluffu, cracku i angstu (ale tylko, kiedy tego chcecie). Smacznego jedzenia i dobrego fanfiction. I zero podrzuconych dzieci. No, chyba że ktoś bardzo by je chciał.
> 
> Żadnej Apokalipsy i zdrowego rozsądku. Niepożarcia przez lawiatany i spełnienia marzeń. Żadnego szalonego anioła/demona, który będzie chciał was opętać i/lub zabić.
> 
> By Śmierć była waszym bracholem, Chuck nie wyżerał Wam jedzenia, a Amara nie wskrzeszała wam ni stąd ni z owąd rozdziny (chyba że tego chcecie, wtedy życzymy wam tego z całego serca).
> 
> I samych poprawnie tagowanych tekstów, bo nie ma nic gorszego niż niemiła niespodzianka w środku dobrze zapowiadającego się tekstu.
> 
> Niezależnie od Waszych przekonań religijnych, życzą Wam Wasze fandomowe siostry, Młodsza i Starsza, MJP i RCS! Dziękujemy za to, że jesteście z nami! Wasze komentarze i kudosy dają nam wiatr we skrzydła, pamiętajcie, że wasza opinia jest dla nas niezwykle ważna.
> 
>  
> 
> Specjalne podziękowania dla zxully za bycie Dobrym Aniołem tego tekstu <3

Tegoroczne święta Bożego Narodzenia Winchesterowie spędzali w samym środku niczego, odcięci od dostępu do dróg i z wyłączającym się czasami światłem. Nie, żeby im to przeszkadzało. Nigdy jakoś specjalnie nie celebrowali Gwiazdki, obchodziła ich ona co najwyżej tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg.

Dlatego zamiast denerwować się uwięzieniem w tym miejscu z powodu pogody, postanowili wykorzystać ten czas na od dawna wyczekiwany i jak najbardziej zasłużony odpoczynek. Na dodatek motel, w którym się zatrzymali, był całkiem przyzwoity (zdecydowanie spoza ich zwyczajowej półki), a z powodu odcięcia od świata, właściciel postanowił nie obciążać swojej niewielkiej liczby gości kosztami dodatkowych dni. Zadowolony z takiego rozwoju wypadków, Dean nie zamierzał protestować i leżał sobie teraz spokojnie w łóżku z tylko jednym ostrzem pod poduszką, śniąc o pewnym błękitnookim aniele.

Jego przyjemne śnienie przerwał jednak bardzo znajomy dźwięk. Jeszcze pogrążony w stanie pół-snu, zdezorientowany zmarszczył brwi. To przecież niemożliwe, by obudził go płacz dziecka. W ich pokoju. Ostatni raz stało się to, kiedy Sammy miał niecałe cztery lata, na litość wszystkiego.

Podniósł się skonsternowany do siadu i po trwającej ledwie kilka sekund chwili zwątpienia stwierdził, że faktycznie — w ich kwaterze płakało dziecko.

Chwycił pistolet oraz nóż i wyszedł z sypialni. W końcu to mogło być dziecko, ale równie dobrze potwór, który je udawał i w ten sposób zwabiał swoje ofiary. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo, a strzeżonego Chuck strzeże.

Opuścił sypialnię, nie zapalając światła. Wolał nie zdradzić temu komuś (bądź czemuś), że już nie śpi. Zamarł w progu, naprzeciwko siebie widząc świecącą się choinkę i górę prezentów. Jeszcze wieczorem tej choinki (a prezentów to już w ogóle) tutaj nie było!

Rozejrzał się i zamarł ponownie, kiedy spojrzał na kuchenny stół. Stały na nim dwa samochodowe foteliki, a w każdym z nich siedziało małe dziecko. Jedno z nich płakało, a drugie patrzyło na niego wielkimi oczami z zaciekawieniem, ssąc powoli swój smoczek.

— Co jest, do cholery… — mruknął pod nosem i zapalił światło, dalej nie tracąc czujności. — Sammy!

Nie czekając na brata pokropił dzieciaki wodą święconą i dźgnął lekko srebrną spinką, przez co to płaczące rozbeczało się jeszcze bardziej, a to dotychczas ciche zachichotało… A potem wyjęło swój wielki, zielony smoczek z buzi i wepchnęło na oślep drugiemu. I nawet zadziałało, ale ten dalej krztusił się płaczem, tylko tym razem zza smoka.

Zadziałało to też na Deana, którego instynkt łowcy w końcu uległ tak dobrze rozwiniętemu przez opiekowanie się Sammy’m instynktowi ojcowskiemu. Wziął płaczące dziecko na ręce, przytulając do siebie.

— No już, malutki, nie płacz — mruknął, kiwając się na boki rytmicznie. Drugie dziecko nadęło policzki i zmrużyło oczy i już był pewien, że zacznie płakać, kiedy do pomieszczenia wszedł Sam. Bobas natychmiast się uspokoił, a niebieskie spojrzenie utkwiło w wyższym Winchesterze.

— Co, do cholery? — Sam zareagował podobnie do brata.

— Ta, dokładnie. — Dean oddał Samowi dziecko (to natychmiast zaczęło szybciej ssać smoczek, drugie znów się naburmuszyło, tym razem o wiele bardziej).

Między fotelikami leżała kremowa koperta, z której Dean ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wyjął równo złożony list.

— Czytaj na głos — polecił od razu Sam, a Dean przewrócił oczami. Tak, jakby planował inaczej.

— A ty odłóż to dziecko, nie lubi cię — zwrócił bratu uwagę. I faktycznie, kiedy ten odłożył bobasa, oba niemowlęta wyraźnie się rozluźniły. Dopiero wtedy Dean zaczął czytać: — _Drodzy Winchesterowie! Wasza rodzina jest idealnym przykładem na to, że jak bardzo ojciec nie schrzaniłby swojej pracy, to wszystko da się naprawić. Doskonale wiecie, że w mojej rodzinie, delikatnie mówiąc, nie jest dobrze. Jednakże, ostatnio odzyskałem siostrę i zdołałem (bez wywoływania Apokalipsy) porozmawiać ze swoim zbuntowanym synem, a to wszystko dzięki Wam! Dlatego chciałabym Wam za to serdecznie podziękować._

_Słowa nie oddadzą jednak ogromu mojej wdzięczności, postanowiłem więc odwdzięczyć Wam się inaczej. Wiem, że Amara próbowała już to zrobić, “oddając” życie Waszej matce. Nie był to jednak najlepszy pomysł. Ja wiem lepiej!_

_Obaj od zawsze pragnęliście normalności i pełnej rodziny — zwłaszcza Dean. Dlatego teraz ją dostaniecie. Całkowicie za darmo, rodzina instant, edycja deluxe, custom made przez Boga. Bawcie się dobrze. I pamiętajcie: gorsi ode mnie nie będziecie._

_Z pozdrowieniami_

_Wasz Chuck, a Ich Bóg_

_PS Wszystkie znajdujące się w tym pokoju prezenty są dla Was i Waszych nowych rodzin. W bunkrze czeka na Was tego więcej._

_PPS Nie wpadnijcie tylko na poroniony pomysł ochrzczenia ich._

_PPPS A jeśli już, to Rowena chce być matką chrzestną._

— ...Co?! — Sam wyrwał bratu list i przeczytał go szybko samemu.

— To, co słyszałeś. Sądzisz, że kłamię? — prychnął Dean. Sam tylko wywrócił oczami.

— Wiesz, nie to żeby coś, ale to równie dobrze mógłby być dowcip — stwierdził. — Różne miewałeś w życiu pomysły.

— Skąd wziąłbym dwoje ludzkich dzieci? I naprawdę sądzisz, że bym się do tego posunął? — oburzył się Dean, pochylając nad dzieckiem, które wcześniej wziął na ręce.

— A skąd wziąłbyś dwoje nieludzkich dzieci? — spytał Sam. — Poza tym, jesteś zdolny do wszystkiego, nie udawaj niewiniątka, wiem, że to ty mnie wtedy ufarbowałeś.

— To było lata temu! Poza tym nie wiem, może od Casa? — Dean zauważył, że przy foteliku wisiała karteczka, takie jak na prezent. — _Jestem Michał, Twój nowy syn. Zaopiekuj się mną i kochaj mnie…_ Że co?!

— Jeśli to jest Michał, to… — Sam wyraźnie pobladł, patrząc na drugie dziecko. Nie potrafił się jednak zebrać na to, by sięgnąć do karteczki przy nim. — Ty przeczytaj.

— Niech ci będzie… _Odwal się, Dean, ten jest Sama!_ Charakterem pisma Chucka.

Sam przewrócił oczami i odebrał karteczkę od Deana, a potem ją przeczytał.

— Tak, dokładnie, Lucyfer.

— Oficjalnie stwierdzam: Boga do reszty pojebało.

— Jakbyśmy już tego nie wiedzieli. Potrzebowałeś dwójki tajemniczych dzieci, by to stwierdzić? Książki ci nie wystarczyły? Albo jego pobyt u nas?

— Myślałem, że go lubisz — prychnął Dean. — Poza tym, jego autobiografia była nie najgorsza. Hej! — krzyknął, gdy dostał smoczkiem. Spojrzał groźnie w stronę dzieci, ale Michał wyglądał na śpiącego, za to Lucyfer… patrzył na niego niewinnie wielkimi błękitnymi oczyma.  — Sam, pilnuj swojego syna.

— On nie jest moim synem! — krzyknął Sam.

Lucyfer wyglądał tak, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć płaczem.

— Jeśli zacznie płakać, to ty go będziesz uspokajał — zastrzegł Dean. — A jeśli jest choć trochę podobny do tego, jaki byłeś ty, to nie będzie to łatwe, zapewniam cię.

— Mówiłeś, że rzadko płakałem jako dziecko i byłem bardzo grzeczny! — oburzył się. — Kłamałeś?

— Tak, rzadko płakałeś, ale jak już się rozryczałeś, to na całego. Mówię ci, nie było z tobą kompromisów. — Dean zarechotał, ewidentnie sobie coś przypominając. Tymczasem Lucyfer robił się już czerwony na twarzy, a jego usta zaczynały drgać. — Sammy, reaguj, czajnik szykuje się do gwizdu.

— Ale jak?! Co mam niby zrobić, nigdy nie opiekowałem się dzieckiem!

— Może na początek go podnieś i, no nie wiem, przeproś go?

— Niby za co?! — burknął Sam, odpinając Lucyfera od fotelika i podnosząc w wyciągniętych rękach. Dean przewrócił oczami.

— Za to, co powiedziałeś.

— Ale… — zaczął Sam, jednak umilkł, gdy spojrzał Lucyferowi prosto w oczy. — Zdaje mi się, czy patrzy na mnie oceniająco? — spytał.

— Daj spokój, Sammy. Ma najwyżej siedem miesięcy. Nie rozumie jeszcze aż tak dobrze, co się wokół niego dzieje — powiedział jego starszy brat. — Nie może cię oceniać.

Młodszy jednak nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Odrobinę przybliżył do siebie Lucyfera i powiedział: — Przepraszam.

— Co sądzisz, Michaś? — Dean pochylił się nad Michałem, chwytając jego rączki. — Wujek Sammy przeprosił szczerze? — Chłopiec wydął policzki, nadymając się, a potem wyciągnął rączki bardziej do swojego nowego taty. Ten zachichotał i podniósł go chętnie, przytulając. — Tak, też tak sądzę. Ale spokojnie, wujek nie ma po prostu doświadczenia w opiece nad dzieckiem, ale tata wszystkiego go nauczy… Zobaczysz, kluseczko, nauczy! Tak, nauczy. I wujek Sammy będzie prawie tak samo dobry, jak tatuś. Yhm, będzie, tak, będzie...

— Y… Dean? — przerwał świergotanie bratu Sam. — Przerażasz mnie.

Starszy brat zgromił młodszego spojrzeniem.

— No co, Sammy? Musimy dostosować się do nowej sytuacji. Lekcja pierwsza rodzicielstwa: nie trzymaj dziecka jak radioaktywny odpadek. Przytul je.

— Ale on pachnie jak taki odpadek.

— Czyli ma brudną pieluchę. Dobra, ludzie, szukamy pieluch… Chuck na pewno je gdzieś tutaj spakował, prawda? — Mówiąc to, usiadł na podłodze przy choince i posadził między swoimi nogami Michała, sięgając po największe pudło. Rozpakował je szybko. — Bingo!

— ...Ale ja nie umiem zmieniać pieluch, Dean! — głos Sama brzmiał niemal płaczliwie i starszy pomyślał, że jeszcze chwilę i Lucyfer nie będzie jedyną płaczącą tu osobą. Czy też prawie płaczącą.

— Przestań panikować, Samanta. Przecież powiedziałem, że cię wszystkiego nauczę, prawda? Prawda, że powiedziałem, prawda? Michaś? Tak, powiedziałem, tak, powiedziałem...

— Ugh — jęknął z obrzydzeniem Sam. — Musisz tak do niego mówić? To głupie. Na jego miejscu bym się obraził.

— To wspiera jego rozwój. — Sam uniósł brwi w geście jasno pokazującym, za jak wielką bzdurę uważa stwierdzenie brata. — Poważnie. To jest nauka, Sammy, tego nie przeskoczysz: mowa skierowana do dziecka i tym podobne bzdety. W każdym razie tak trzeba.

— Jakoś ci nie wierzę.

— A podręcznikowi uwierzysz? — spytał, gdy otworzył kolejne pudełko, w którym znajdowały się właśnie książki. Przejrzał je szybko i znajdując znajomy tytuł, otworzył na odpowiednim rozdziale. — O, proszę. Tutaj jest wszystko.

— Ty… Ty przeczytałeś podręcznik? I pamiętasz go na tyle, by nawet nie spojrzeć na spis treści?

— A bo to jeden? — Dean wzruszył ramionami. — Nie mogłem przecież cię popsuć, nie, Sammy? Na tym tytule Bobby nauczył mnie czytać. Znam go prawie na pamięć.

— Naprawdę mnie kochasz — Samowi stanęły łzy w oczach. — Miałeś tylko kilka lat...

— Ale z ciebie sentymentalna baba — westchnął Dean, przewracając oczami. — Tata kazał mi się tobą zająć, to się zająłem. Nic wielkiego. W każdym razie, od dzisiaj uczysz się mówić wolno, z przerwami, prosto i krótko. I dziecinnie. Nie chcesz chyba, żeby twój syn był głupi?

— Póki co, chciałbym, żeby nie śmierdział — powiedział Sam, mrugając szybko, co było oznaką tego, jak bardzo starał się nie rozpłakać.

— Dobra, dobra, ale powinniśmy ich jeszcze umyć. Zwłaszcza twojego, skoro twierdzisz, że śmierdzi — zadecydował Dean i sięgnął po kolejną sporą paczkę. — Pudło. Łóżeczka turystyczne. Może to… A-ha! Wanienka!

— Musimy? To nie może poczekać aż stąd wyjedziemy?

— Jak chcesz, ale gwarantuję ci, że po tym, jak Lucy się wierci, nie będziesz chciał wytrzeć go chusteczkami. Dawaj dzieciaka i bierz to. — Wskazał wannę, do której zapakował wszystko, co będzie im potrzebne, a potem wstał, biorąc Michała na ręce. Lucyfer szybko znalazł się przytulony do drugiego jego boku. — Ooo, lubi mnie. Lubisz wujka? Lubisz, prawda?

— Za bardzo ci się to podoba, poważnie —  powiedział Sam, ale został całkowicie zignorowany na rzecz gaworzenia do dzieci w drodze do łazienki.

— Otwórz drzwi… Tak, zaraz będzie chlapu-chlapu i będziecie czyści. Lubicie być czyści, zaufajcie mi, Dean wie, co mówi. Połóż to tutaj — polecił Samowi, wskazując blat między dwiema umywalkami bratu. — Masz dzieci. Tylko uważaj, żeby ich nie upuścić. Możesz być pewien, że im się to nie spodoba. Opiece społecznej wezwanej przez lekarzy również.

— Może nie znam się na dzieciach, Dean — zaczął ostro Sam. — Ale wyobraź sobie, że zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie powinienem ich upuszczać. Każdy z przynajmniej połową mózgu o tym wie.

— No wiesz, ja ciebie upuściłem. — Dean wzruszył ramionami.

— Że co zrobiłeś?! — Sam aż przycisnął Lucyfera mocniej do siebie.

— Wstrzymaj wodze, Sammy. Miałem niecałe pięć lat, a ty byłeś śliski. Pięciolatki nie powinny kąpać niemowląt — stwierdził tonem takim, jakby dzielił się z Samem największym sekretem NASA. — Prawda, bąbelku? Prawda? Idź do wujka, Michaś, nie rób takiej miny, tata zaraz cię zabierze.

Oddał dzieci Samowi i szybko wyjął przygotowane wcześniej przedmioty, rozdzierając zbędne opakowania i ustawiając wszystko tak, jak to opanował wiele lat temu. Woda w wanience już stygła do odpowiedniej temperatury.

— Huh, czyli to jak z jazdą na rowerze. Dla mnie bomba — mruknął pod nosem. — Dawaj swojego brudasa. Kto jest brudnym bobasem, no kto?

Mina Lucyfera wyglądała przekomicznie. Sam założyłby się, że ten odpowiedziałby: _ty_ , gdyby tylko potrafił mówić.

— Tak, ty jesteś! Ale spokojnie, zaraz wszystko naprawimy i będziesz czyściutki i pachnący. — Sprawnie rozebrał dziecko, śpioszki odrzucając na podłogę, a potem wyrzucił pieluchę do kosza w kącie. — Ugh, nie żartowałeś z tymi odpadami radioaktywnymi.

Pupa Lucyfera wylądowała pod bieżącą wodą, a dziecko zachichotało.

— Najprostsza metoda na takie niespodzianki — poinformował brata Dean, a potem sprawdził łokciem temperaturę wody w wanience i umieścił w niej swojego nowego bratanka.

Po skończonej kąpieli i dokładnym wysuszeniu chłopca, Dean położył Lucyfera na kocu i wyciągnął ręce do Michała.

— Oddawaj mojego i zakładaj swojemu pieluchę — polecił tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, przytulając swojego nowego syna.

— Ja? Ale…

— W końcu to ty nie potrafisz tego zrobić — powiedział tonem stwierdzającym proste fakty. — No, dalej, nie mamy całego dnia. Wszystko ci powiem.

Jak obiecał, tak zrobił i kilkanaście minut później obaj chłopcy byli czyści, pachnący i w świeżych pieluchach. (Tę Michała również założył Sam. W końcu praktyka czyni mistrza).

— To teraz znajdź im jakieś ubranka — polecił Dean, przytulając obu chłopców do siebie pod puchatym, ciepłym ręcznikiem.

— Nie mogłeś pomyśleć o tym wcześniej? — prychnął Sam, ale posłusznie zaczął przekopywać się przez resztę prezentów, aż znalazł odpowiednie pudełka. Każde było nawet odpowiednio podpisane. Nie tylko, co dla którego chłopca, ale również, co konkretnie się w nim znajduje, a zawartość ładnie posortowano. Dlatego młodszy z braci bez trudu znalazł odpowiednie śpioszki dla jednego i drugiego malucha. Nawet miały naszywki z ich imionami!

Kiedy zaczął ubierać Lucyfera (oczywiście poinstruowany przez brata, jak prawidłowo powinien to zrobić), Dean wybuchnął śmiechem.

— I co tak cieszysz mordę, palancie? — spytał zirytowany.

— Całe życie będziesz musiał tłumaczyć, dlaczego nazwałeś dzieciaka „Lucyfer” — zarechotał Dean. — I uważaj na słowa przy dzieciach, su… Ekhem, psubracie.

Sam westchnął i spojrzał na Lucyfera.

— Tak, tak, dobrze myślisz, twój wujek jest bardzo głupi — powiedział.

— Ej! — krzyknął oburzony Dean. — No wiesz co?

— No co? Sam mówiłeś, że mówienie do nich rozwija ich inteligencję! — Sam zrobił minę niewiniątka.

— I myślisz, że kto rozwinął twoją? Chyba nie nasz ojciec? — prychnął Dean, przytulając Michała, ubranego nienagannie w błękitne śpioszki i z nowym smoczkiem w buzi i zaczął się lekko kołysać. — Idziesz spać, mały koleżko.

Chwilę potem syn Deana leżała w fioletowym łóżeczku w ich sypialni, a synowi Sama wujek poprawiał śpioszki.

— Czy tak trudno jest trafić odpowiednim zatrzaskiem w zatrzask? — Przewrócił oczami. — Już, naprawione, maluchu, możesz spać spokojnie.

Lucyfer uderzył go smoczkiem w buzię. Sam się roześmiał.

— Coś czuję, że to jego nowe hobby  — powiedział, ignorując oburzenie i złość Deana.

Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że w nocy zagryzał poduszkę, by się nie popłakać. Dean tak dużo dla niego poświęcił…

 

— — —

 

Następnego dnia ogłoszono, że drogi były już przejezdne. Najprawdopodobniej mogliby za to podziękować boskiej interwencji, bo wcześniej zanosiło się na odcięcie od świata na co najmniej kolejny tydzień. Winchesterowie nie zamierzali jednak narzekać. Zapakowali wszystkie nowe rzeczy do bagażnika — Dean był naprawdę dumny z Baby za to, że wszystko się zmieściło, gdy tylko usłyszeli te radosne wieści. Wygodny pokój wygodnym pokojem, ale ich bunkier to jednak ich bunkier.

— Trzymaj dzieci. — Po raz kolejny polecił Samowi Dean, tym razem zajmując się instalacją fotelików w Impali. — To wymaga profesjonalizmu. Jeszcze ją skrzywdzisz.

— Serio, bardziej przejmujesz się samochodem niż dziećmi?

— A gdzie, przejmuję się nimi po równi — odpowiedział, zabezpieczając wszystko, a potem zabrał Michała i posadził go za miejscem kierowcy. — Rób to, co ja.

Z synami zapiętymi bezpiecznie w fotelikach ruszyli przed siebie, doskonale wiedząc, że droga powrotna zajmie im więcej czasu niż ta tutaj. Teraz mieli dwoje dzieci, które wymagały częstych postojów. Na całe szczęście, chłopcy przynajmniej nie płakali bez powodu. (Na razie).

— Myślisz, że sobie poradzimy? — zapytał po raz kolejny tego dnia Sam.

— Jezu, Sammy, jest dziewiąta, a ty zdążyłeś już mieć cztery załamania. Tak, poradzimy sobie, i przestań być drażliwą babą, nie będę powtarzać tego więcej.

— Ale Dean…

— Nie Deanuj mi tu teraz. Źle cię wychowałem? No właśnie. A teraz mamy na dodatek dom. Więc odpowiedź brzmi: tak, poradzimy sobie. Dlaczego mielibyśmy nie?

— Dalej nie jestem przekonany — mruknął Sam.

Dean chciał mu powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zrezygnował. Znał swojego brata na tyle, by wiedzieć, że ten musi zobaczyć, by się przekonać. Dlatego, gdy minie kilka dni powinien być już spokojniejszy i przestać panikować na każdym kroku. Powinien mieć także opanowane podstawowe czynności przydatne przy opiece nad dziećmi.

Gdy myślał o tym, jak będą wyglądać kolejne dni, usłyszał chrząknięcie z tylnego siedzenia.

— Cześć, Cas — rzucił, patrząc w lusterko.

Musiał powstrzymać uśmiech (z marnym skutkiem), widząc zawiedzioną minę Castiela. Dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że aniołowi brakuje tych wszystkich gwałtownych reakcji na jego nagłe pojawianie się. Ale co mógł poradzić na to, jak dobrze zdołał się przystosować?

W zwalczeniu śmiechu nie pomagało to, jak bardzo ściśnięty między tymi dwoma fotelikami był Castiel. Impali nie przewidziano w końcu jako samochodu rodzinnego. (Chociaż jak dla nich sprawdzała się świetnie — Deana jeszcze nigdy nie zawiodła).

— Dean? Co tutaj robią te dzieci? — powiedział w końcu anioł, patrząc na Michała ze zmarszczonymi oczami. Jakby próbował je prześwietlić. Dziecko jedynie zassało się na smoczku mocniej, co jak Dean rozumiał mogło oznaczać wszystko od „daj, daj, daj” (gdy Dean trzymał w rękach jedzenie), po „odczep się ode mnie, okropny paszczurze” (kiedy robił tak Samowi).

— A, tak, zostaliśmy z Samem ojcami. — Wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było nic wielkiego, a Castiel przechylił głowę na bok i zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie nad czymś myśląc.

— Nie wiedziałem, że jesteście z Samem zaangażowani w relację seksualną — wypalił nagle, wyglądając na zdradzonego, a Dean prawie wpakował ich na drzewo. Szybko się jednak opanował. — Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

— Zwariowałeś?! — wrzasnął. Lucyfer zaczął się śmiać.

— Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? — wykrztusił Sam, odwracając się do tyłu. — Nie wolno się śmiać z nieszczęścia wujka, Lu. Nie, kiedy to nieszczęście dotyka też… um, taty, tak? Nie wolno śmiać się z taty.

— Jesteśmy braćmi, koleś! — powiedział do Castiela, a potem spojrzał z naganą na brata. — A ty! Nie nastawiaj go przeciwko mnie, bo nie pomogę ci, kiedy zacznie mu wychodzić kolejny ząb!

— Nie zrobiłbyś mi tego — odpowiedział pobladły Sam. — Nie, czekaj. Mnie byś to zrobił. Jemu byś tego nie zrobił. Sobie byś tego nie zrobił, lubisz się wysypiać.

— Poczekamy, zobaczymy — zagroził. — Pilnuj się lepiej. A ty, Cas? Zawiodłeś mnie, stary. Komu jak komu, ale tobie nie powinien musieć tłumaczyć, że nigdy nie uprawiałem z Samem seksu. Nawet sama myśl o tym mnie przeraża, brrr.

— Przepraszam. — Castiel opuścił głowę. — To logiczne, przecież żaden z was nie jest kobietą i nie mógłby urodzić nawet jednego dziecka.

Dean miał ochotę uderzyć głową w kierownicę, ale zadowolił się tylko zdenerwowanym prychnięciem.

— Tak, Cas, właśnie dlatego… — zachichotał Sam, a brat posłał mu gromiące spojrzenie.

— Więc… Jak to się stało? Żaden z was nie mówił, że spodziewa się dziecka. Dlaczego mi nie powiedzieliście?

— To było niespodziewane — zapewnił Dean, zerkając na urażonego anioła w lusterku.

— Całkowicie niespodziewane — dodał Sam. — Po prostu niespodzianka stulecia.

— Jak to? Przecież ciąża trwa dziewięć miesięcy, a te dzieci nie wyglądają na świeżo urodzone… — Castiel dźgnął Michała palcem w policzek.

— Co ty robisz? — zagrzmiał Dean, ale dziecko na szczęście nie zareagowało inaczej, niż tylko szybszym ssaniem smoczka. Castiel wzruszył ramionami. — Koleżka, którego właśnie dźgnąłeś, co swoją drogą nie było fajne, nie rób tego, to mój syn. Michał. I nie dźgaj go. Pod żadnym pozorem.

— Przepraszam, Dean. To też jest twój syn? — Odwrócił się w stronę Lucyfera, tym razem klepiąc dziecko wierzchem dłoni.

— Nie, ten jest Sammy’ego.

— Ach… Dlaczego nie są do was podobni? Myślałem, że dzieci są podobne do swoich rodziców. I kto jest matką…  I…

— Ej, ej, ej! Cas! Bo się zapowietrzysz! Powoli, po jednym pytaniu na raz.

— Tak, Cas, masz rację, dzieci powinny być podobne do swojej rodziny — zaśmiał się Sam. — Oni są bardzo podobni do ciebie. Nie sądzisz, Dean? Michał ma dokładnie ten sam uśmiech, a…

— Ale ja nie uprawiałem z wami seksu. Z żadnym z was… Prawda?

Impala ponownie zbliżyła się niebezpiecznie do drzewa.

— Koleś! Co ty masz z tym seksem?!

— Och, przepraszam, Dean. Myślałem, że wolisz ten termin od „rozmnażania płciowego” czy „stosunku seksualnego” a zwłaszcza od „kochania się”...

— Cas! — krzyknął Dean, rumieniąc się wściekle. — Przestań mówić o seksie! To wciąż jest on! Obojętnie jakiej nazwy użyjesz. Mokry, obrzydliwy seks! Nikt nie chce o nim myśleć w kontekście przyjaciela czy brata, na litość wszystkiego.

— Przepraszam — powiedział znowu anioł. — Ale myślałem, że dzieci biorą się z seksu…?

Sam nie wytrzymywał — wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Myślałem, że odbyłeś z nim tę rozmowę po tym, jak został człowiekiem — zwrócił się do Deana.

— Co?! — Rumieniec Deana pogłębił się jeszcze bardziej. Teraz mężczyzna przypominał dorodnego buraka. — Ty miałeś to zrobić! Tak się umawialiśmy!

— Nie przypominam sobie takiego czegoś.

— Poważnie, stary, mówiłeś, że się tym zajmiesz!

— Nie, to ty miałeś z nim porozmawiać po wpadce z ostrzem jako zabezpieczeniem — upierał się Sam.

— Nie, to ty się zadeklarowałeś, dlaczego ja miałabym to zrobić, ja tłumaczyłem to tobie, wystarczy mi na całe życie!

—  Bo to jest twój anioł! — wrzasnął Sam.

— Um, Dean? Sam? To po prawej wygląda, jakby miało zamiar się rozpłakać

— To nie jest „to”, tylko „on” — poprawił natychmiast Dean. — Możesz je pogłaskać, powinno się uspokoić.

— Myślałem, że głaszcze się koty, a nie dzieci  — powiedział anioł.

Sam parsknął śmiechem.

— Po prostu go pogłaszcz, Cas — powiedział Dean. — Nie ugryzie cię. Chyba.

— Jak to: chyba?

— No chyba. Nie powinien. Zresztą, ma tylko jednego zęba.

— Ale...

— Czy możesz proszę pogłaskać syna Sama? — powiedział nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem Dean. Tym samym, którego używał, gdy zabierał Sammy’emu niezbyt bezpieczne przedmioty, gdy byli mali.

— Dobrze… — westchnął Castiel i ostrożnie pogłaskał Lucyfera po głowie. — Tak dobrze?

— Yhm… I daj mu smoczek, musiał wypaść mu z buzi — dodał Dean, a anioł spełnił polecenie.

— Więc? — spytał po chwili patrzenia na chłopców z zadumą i czymś dziwnym w oczach. — Czyje to są dzieci?

— Nasze — odpowiedział natychmiast Dean, a Sam pokręcił się niezręcznie na swoim miejscu.

— To był… prezent świąteczny dla nas — mruknął Sam, a Dean prychnął.

— Jak następnym razem Chuck będzie chciał się bawić w świętego Mikołaja to poproszę go o coś innego niż dwójkę archaniołów do wychowania.

— Co? Napiszesz do niego list po czym zostawisz go obok mleka i ciasteczek? — spytał Sam, wywracając oczami.

— Dean… — zaczął Castiel. — Czy te dzieci to…

— Tak, Cas. To Michał i Lucyfer. Nie, nie wiem jakim cudem Chuck zmienił ich w dzieci. Prawdopodobnie ma na to jakieś swoje sposoby, w końcu jest Bogiem, nie? Ty chyba wiesz najlepiej co potrafi.

— Czyli… To są… To są… — Castiel zaciął się chwilowo. — Moi bracia? I oni są… Waszymi synami? Czy to znaczy, że jestem waszym…

— NIE! — wrzasnęli obaj natychmiast, wyjątkowo zgodnie, a Dean znowu prawie wpakował ich na drzewo. Dlaczego, do cholery, jechali lasem?

— Jezu, Cas! Przestań myśleć w takich kategoriach — powiedział ciężko oddychając. — Nie jesteś naszym niczym, serio.

— Niczym? — Anioł wyraźnie się zasmucił.

— Znaczy jesteś! Tak, przyjacielem. Przyjacielem, dokładnie, ale nie jesteś z nami spokrewniony i… — Dean zaplątał się w swojej wypowiedzi, a Sam krztusił śmiechem gdzieś obok. — A ty co się chichrasz, nastolatko? Pomógłbyś mi!

— Nastolatko? — Sam znów parsknął śmiechem.

— Mówiłem coś o przyzwoitym języku przy dzieciach, nie?

— Nie sądziłem, że jesteś matką-kwoką — prychnął młodszy brat.

— Sammy! — zagrzmiał. — Już ja ci pokażę matkę-kwokę, niegodny smarku.

— Czyli co, od dzisiaj będziesz się bawił w kreatywne wyzywanie?

— A żebyś wiedział, ty mdła mamałygo!

— Zważaj na słowa, niedoprawiona tochituro — odpowiedział Sam, mając już łzy w oczach.

— Dlaczego wyzywacie się od potraw kuchni rumuńskiej? — przerwał braterskie przepychanki Castiel.

— Nie bądź psuj-zabawą, Cas — jęknął Dean, przewracając oczami.

— Dean, ten sztubak, stwierdził, że nie możemy klnąć przy dzieciach.

— To chyba rozsądne, ale… Ale… Dalej nie rozumiem. To są moi bracia, tak?

— Tak jakby — odpowiedział Sam. — Chyba. Nie wiemy.

— Nie rozumiem, jak to…

— Po prostu daj mu list, Sammy. — Przewrócił oczami Dean. — Poza nim do Michała była przyczepiona kartka z informacją, że ma na imię Michał i jest moim synem, a do Lucyfera, że to Lucyfer, syn Sama. Nic więcej nie wiemy.

— Acha… — westchnął Castiel. — To jest w stylu Ojca.

— W jednej z kopert na choince były ich dokumenty, Dean — dodał Sam. — Zauważyłem je w ostatniej chwili.

— Dobrze wiedzieć. Jak mają na nazwisko?

— Winchester. A czego innego się spodziewałeś?

— W sumie racja. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Ej, Cas, wszystko w porządku tam z tyłu?

— Dalej nie rozumiem.

Winchesterowie westchnęli.

— Twój ojciec, Bóg, czy też Chuck, dał nam tych oto twoich braci w prezencie gwiazdkowym. Michał został synem Deana, a Lucyfer moim. Ale to nie sprawia, że którykolwiek z nas został twoim rodzicem, rozumiesz? — wyjaśnił powoli Sam, a Castiel pokiwał głową.

— To chyba znaczy, że nie jesteś już ich młodszym bratem — dodał Dean, zanim anioł zdołał coś powiedzieć. — Tylko wujkiem.

— Wujkiem? — Dean mógłby przysiąc, że oczy Castiel zaświeciły się na tę myśl.

— No, tak, wujkiem. Jesteś przecież Winchesterem. Czy nie?

— Wujkiem — powiedział Castiel, patrząc na Michała zamyślony. I wtedy Lucyfer zaczął płakać. — Ja nic nie zrobiłem!

— Uspokój się, dzieci czasem płaczą — zapewnił go Dean. — Oddaj mu smoczek, to pewnie przez to.

Anioł szybko zrobił, co mu kazano, ale Lucyfer tylko wypluł smoka i rozryczał się bardziej.

— Ej, klucha, nie płacz, nic się nie dzieje, niedługo dojedziemy do jakiejś miłej restauracji i wszyscy sobie coś zjemy — powiedział Dean, ale nie dało to żadnego efektu. — Sammy, odezwij się do syna.

— Muszę? — Sam spłonął rumieńcem.

— No chyba przeczytałeś rozdział o mówieniu do dzieci?

— Ale...

— Wstydzisz się, falafelu?

— Czy mam rozumieć, że od dzisiaj będziesz nazywał mnie różnymi rodzajami jedzenia, dandysie?

— Ja ci dam dandysa, dziegciu! — oburzył się Dean, a Lucyfer przestać płakać. — Po prostu jestem głodny. Zjadłbym falafela.

— Myślałem, że już dawno ustaliliśmy, że ja jestem niejadalny? — spytał Sam, patrząc na niego znacząco.

— Jezu, a ty znowu o tym? Przypominam ci, że byłem wtedy przeklęty i pijany. Na trzeźwo nie próbowałbym cię zjeść, na pewno bym się zatruł.

Cas patrzył na nich coraz większymi oczami, zastanawiając się, kto niby ma wychować jego braci, skoro Winchesterowie sami zachowywali się jak dzieci.

— Współczuję wam —  mruknął Castiel, tak cicho, że Winchesterowie tego nie usłyszeli. — Cieszę się, że nie trafiło na mnie.

— Ja ci nie ufam, nie zbliżasz się do mnie z widelcem — powiedział Sam, nie zwracając uwagi na anioła. Z tyłu samochodu Lucyfer zaczął się śmiać.

— Masz na myśli ten? — Dean wyciągnął zza pazuchy widelec.

— Co? Dlaczego? Dean!

— No co? Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy trafi się okazja. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— O Boże, moim bratem jest Joey Tribbiani — jęknął Sam, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

— Masz coś do Joeya, wałachu?! — oburzył się Dean, dźgając go w ramię widelec. — Poza tym, ty jesteś Rossem.

— Co? Niby dlaczego?! — oburzył się młodszy Winchester. — I zabierz ten widelec! Nie dam się zjeść bez walki, a chyba nie jeszcz rozbić Impali… Popruta skarpeto!

— Czemu popruta? I jesteś. Z tym swoim zapatrzeniem na happy end i zerowym poczuciem humoru. Sam widzisz, że nie możesz być Chandlerem.

— Z tego co pamiętam, to Chuck napisał, że to tobie bardziej zależało na rodzinie. Już szybciej ty byś się ożenił i rozwiódł trzy razy.

— Szczegóły, Sammy, szczegóły — prychnął. — I na pewno nie trzy razy.

Sam wywrócił oczami.

— Może twoja pierwsza żona okaże się lesbijką, sam pomyśl.

— Wiesz, jeśli już kogoś sobie znajdę, w co bardzo wątpię, to na pewno nie będzie to kobieta lubiąca inne kobiety.

— Bo myślisz, że Ross to planował, tak?

— Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz. Tak świetnie go rozumiesz — Dean przewrócił oczami. — Poza tym, gdybym miał się z kimś związać na stałe, to raczej z facetem.

— Od kiedy jesteś gejem?! — wykrzyknął Sam, a Dean po raz kolejny o mało ich nie zabił. To nie był jego najlepszy dzień.

— Jezu, Sammy, od nigdy.

— To czemu mówisz takie rzeczy?! Chcesz, żebym dostał zawału?

— Nie brałem cię za homofoba, gminie. — Dean spojrzał na brata kątem oka, nieco zaniepokojony. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał. W zasadzie, nie spodziewał się żadnej reakcji, bo nie sądził, że bezmyślnie z tym wypali. W końcu milczał na ten temat przez wiele lat.

— Nie, nie, spoko, dla mnie spoko. — Sam uniósł ręce do góry w uspokajającym geście i wziął głęboki oddech. — Ale cholera, nie sądzisz, że jesteś trochę… za stary na takie wyznania.

— Nazywasz mnie staruchem?! — oburzył się Dean. — I nie jestem. Po prostu nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mi do głowy, że muszę ci mówić, z kim konkretnie sypiam.

— Ale ty powiedziałeś o związaniu się z kimś na stałe! I nigdy nie widziałem cię z mężczyzną i co z tymi wszystkimi kobietami, co z Cassie, co z Lisą, co…

— Opanuj się, Samanta! Krótka wersja jest taka, że lubię różnorodność, tak? I tego się trzymajmy. Musiałbyś mnie upić, żebym wdał się w szczegóły, a jak wiemy, po pijaku nie prowadzę i nie zmieniam pieluch — stwierdził, oddychając głęboko.

— Ale… Ale… Ale Cas!

— Dla mnie to również jest szok — stwierdził głucho anioł, wpatrując się w Deana. Starszy Winchester westchnął.

— Lubię obie płcie, kapujecie? — warknął, zaciskając pięści na kierownicy i próbując zignorować bolesną świadomość oblewającego go powoli rumieńca. — Po prostu tylko kobiety są dla mnie czymś na jedną noc.

— Czyli po prostu preferujesz kobiety?

— Powiedzmy. Tego się trzymajmy. Skomplikowane, zakopane, nieważne. Zapomnij, że cokolwiek mówiłem.

— Ale ja nie chcę zapomnieć, Dean, to ważne! Znam cię od ponad trzydziestu lat i nigdy nie podejrzewałem cię o poważniejsze zainteresowanie mężczyznami. Co ze mnie za brat, skoro…

— Jezu, Sammy, naprawdę, ogarnij dupę. — Spróbował spławić brata w ten sposób, ale z marnym skutkiem. Słodkie oczka Sama działały nawet, jeśli widział je tylko kątem oka. Poza tym, ten wyglądał, jakby miał się rozpłakać, a dopiero co uspokoili Lucyfera. Po dłuższej chwili niezręcznej atmosfery, Dean dopowiedział tak cicho, że nawet Castiel miał problem z usłyszeniem: — Po prostu nigdy przy tobie nie poznałem żadnego faceta na tyle, by iść z nim do łóżka. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

Potem odchrząknął głośno i powiedział do brata: — Poszukaj w necie, gdzie jest najbliższe żarełko. Jestem głodny, a Lucyfer potrzebuje zmiany pieluchy.

— Skąd wiesz? Ja nic nie czuję.

— Zaraz poczujesz. Znam ten wyraz twarzy. Kiedy dziecko wygląda, jakby obmyślało plan przejęcia władzy nad światem, to znaczy, że robi kupę.

— To Lucyfer, może naprawdę obmyśla ten plan.

— Nie wyczuwam w nich ani odrobiny łaski, Sam. Wedle mojej wiedzy, są to najzwyklejsze dzieci — zapewnił Castiel, patrząc na Lucyfera z zaciekawieniem. — I twój brat ma rację. On właśnie defekuje.

— Tsa, najzwyklejsze dzieci. Jeśli przymknie się oczy na fakt, że jeszcze niedawno były archaniołami. I kiedyś próbowały rozpętać Apokalipsę. Ale tak, najzwyklejsze dzieci. To gdzie to żarełko, Sam?

— Zjedź najbliższym zjazdem w prawo i za cztery mile będzie zajazd.

Dalsza droga minęła w ciążącej im ciszy, gdy Dean usiłował zapomnieć, co właśnie wyznał swojej rodzinie, Sam próbował się z tym wyznaniem pogodzić, a Castiel je zrozumieć. Lucyfer śmiał się do samego siebie, a Michał robił kupę.

Dość powiedzieć, że kiedy dojechali na parking przydrożnego zajazdu, wszystkim ulżyło, gdy mogli opuścić samochód. Dean szybko rozłożył na masce Impali koc.

— Naprawdę przewiniesz dziecko na swojej cennej Baby?

— A bo to pierwszy raz? — Dean wzruszył ramionami. — Baby na pewno się cieszy, że może przysłużyć się kolejnym Winchesterom. Prawda, dziewczynko?

— Ale błagam, nie zacznij do niej mówić jak do dzieciaków — jęknął Sam, wyciągając Lucyfera z samochodu i kładąc go na masce.

— Niby dlaczego nie?

— Nie wmówisz mi, że to wpływa korzystnie na pracę silnika, kiepie.

— Nie, ale wpływa korzystnie na Michała i Lucyfera. — Dean przewrócił oczami, rozbierając Michała. — Jesteś bardzo grzecznym chłopcem, wiesz? Tata jest z ciebie dumny, tak, jest. Sammy, twój ci odpełza — dodał, widzą, jak Lucyfer postanawia sobie gdzieś odraczkować. — Bo mi popalcuje szyby Baby!

— Przesadzasz — prychnął Sam, ale przesunął swoje dziecko bliżej siebie i wytarł mu pupę. W tym czasie Dean wpakował obie brudne pieluchy w ręce stojącego obok Castiela.

— Eee... Dean? Co ja mam z tym zrobić? — spytał Cas, wyglądając na kompletnie zdezorientowanego. Dean westchnął.

— Wyrzucić do kosza. A jeśli nie chce ci się do niego iść to je obie wyparować. Po prostu je zutylizuj. I to też — dopchnął mu zużytą chusteczkę nawilżającą. — I zdezynfekuj ręce.

Sam miał ochotę się roześmiać, widząc Castiela w takim stanie. Zagubionego, z pieluszkami w dłoniach, szukającego pomocy u Deana.

— A ty nie ciesz mo… twarzo-czaszki, amebo, bo wczoraj byłeś bardziej przerażony od aniołka.

— Chcesz, żebym cię kopnął nibynóżką, wałachu?

— Uważaj, żebym ja cię zaraz nie kopnął kopytem — mruknął Dean, a Castiel przestał w końcu gapić się na pieluchy w swoich rękach. Te rozpłynęły się natomiast w powietrzu. — Dobra robota! Jesteśmy z wujka dumni, prawda, kluseczko?

— Dobra, pośpieszmy się, bo jeszcze go zjesz — zaśmiał się Sam, kręcąc głową i biorąc Lucyfera na ręce.

— O nie, synów nie jadam, tylko braci — zarzekł się Dean, kładąc rękę na sercu, a potem biorąc własne dziecko na ręce. — Schowasz to wszystko do bagażnika, Cas?

Castiel pstryknął palcami, sprawiając, że wszystko zniknęło.

— Przydatne. Dobra. Mamy pracę do wykonania.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Kliknij [subscribe], by dostawać powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach!


End file.
